Computer words
See also New words Technology concepts Numbers *binary (number) = twegengestaðoled (rim) (adj) / (n) *octal = eahtagestaðoled (adj) *decimal = tienegestaðoled (adj) *duodecimal = twelfgestaðoled (adj) *hexadecimal = siextienegestaðoled (adj) Memory *bit = anfinger (m) *byte = byte (m) *memory = gemynd (n or f) Processing *digital = fingerlic (adj) *floating-point calculation = fleotendepricarimung (f) *hertz = hertz (n) *pool = pundfald (f) *pool counter server = pundfaldgetalere þegnung (f) *pool queue = pundfaldes forepenn (m) Missenlic *broadcast = tobrædan (wv) *cycle = ymbhwyrftgang (m) *dynamic = hweorfendisc (adj) *electricity = glærlicstream (m) *electronic = glærspearcmotlic (adj) *multitasking = felafealdweorc (n) *paperless office = carteleas ambihthus (n) *photography = onlicnesgefeng (m) *piracy = reaflac (m) *synchronous communication = stundgymendmæðelcwide (m) Hardware A - C *arrow key = flancæg (f), strælcæg''(f)'' *bandwidth = bendbradnes (f) *battery = ellenbox (n) *beep = bip (m) *bells and whistles = belle and hwistle (fpl) *boot, boot up = onsturtan (wv) *button = cnæp (m) *cable = wir (m), rap''(m)'' *calculator = betellend (m) *camera = onlicnesnimend (m) *card = scid (n) *cathode-ray tube = spearcstrælþeote (f) *chip = cipp (m) *circuit = ymbfaru (n), ymbgang (m) *compact disc = nearohweol (n) *computer = rimere (m) (circolwyrde (m)) *configuration = foreadihtung (f) *connection = geoc (n) *crash = slide (m) *crash, to = slidan (wv) D - E *disc = trendel (f) *dot-matrix printer = pinnpricelisc bewritere (m) *dust cover = dustwæfels (m) *ethernet = hrodernett (n) *expansion slot = geeacnungðyrel (n) *extension = aðenenes (f) *external = utweardlic (adj) F - J *fax = gelicnessendere (m) *fibre optics = þrædboren leohtcræft (m) *floppy disc = swancortrendel (f) *hard disc = stiðtrendel (f), heardtrendel (f) *hardware = heardwaru (f) *hard-wired = heardgewired (adj) *infrared = beneoðanread (adj) *inkjet printer = blæcspætende bewritere (m) *joystick = gleosticca (m) K - L *key = cæg (f) **keyboard = cægbord (m) **keystroke = cægsweng (m) *lanyard = streng (m) *laptop = bearmtop (m), greadatop''(m)'' *laser printer = midstæppendleohtyð bewritere (m) *light source = leohtfruma (m) *line = line (f) *line noise = wircracetung (f), linewop (m), linewoma (m) *liquid-crystal display = wætcristallasceawung (f) *local area network = neahstownett (n) *logic board = flitcræftbord (m) M *magnetic tape = isengripend tæppa (m) *mainframe = mægengesteal (n) *manual = handboc (f) *memory = gemynd (n) *memory stick = gemynd sticca (m) *microphone = gehlysta (m) *microwave = lytelyð (m) *modem = feorransprecaweccend (m) *monitor = ansienbox (m) *motherboard = modorbord (m) *mouse = mus (f) *mouse pad = musbred (n) *mouse pointer = musgad (f) *multimedia = mislicu andgietu (npl) N - P *network = nett (n), nettweorc (n) *notepad = gyrdelbred (n) *output = utpotung (f) *output, to = utpotian (wv) *owner = agend (m) *plug and play = ingedon and plegan (sv, wv) *printer = bewritere (m) Q - R *random access memory = hwiluminganggemynd (n) *remote host = feorrgiefa ''(m)'' *repetitive stress injury = edlæcung þenning wund (f) *resolution = frumcynnfæstnes (f) S *scanner = asmeagend (m) **scanner, flatbed = efnbeddasmeagend (m) **scanner, hand-held = handgehealdenasmeagend (m) *screen = dægsceald (m) *sector = læppa (m) *serial port = getælcircolport (m) *server = þeowa (m), brytta (m) *shadow memory = sceadugemynd (n) *single in-line memory module = aninnanbordesgemyndfætels (m) *stand-alone = anstandende (adj) *surge protector = wilmweard (m) *switch = læl (f), wrixlstybb (m) *system = gesamnung (f) T *telephone = feorranspreca (m) *terminal emulation = endestowonhyring (f) *toggle = gemynd sticca (m) *trackball = wegþoþor (m) *typewriter = fyrngewritere (m) *typing error = stæfleahtor (m) U-Z *word processor = wordwyrhta (m) *work station = weorcstede (m) *write-protect notch = gewritwearnhol (n) Software A - B *alias = efennama (m) *anchor = ancor (m) *anonymous = uncuðlic (adj) *application = gefremming (f) *archive = stærhord (m/n) *automatic = selffremmende (adj) *backbone = hrycgban (m) *beep = swegdropa (m) *bells and whistles = belle and hwistle (fpl) *beta release = unfulfremedbrytnung (f) *bookmark = æstel (m) *buffer = lænestow (f) *bug = budda (m) *bus = innoðpæð (m), enge anpaðas (mpl), folcwægn (m) C *cache = lænehord (m/n) *cancel = onwegascufan (v) *click = musgadcracian (wv) *client = bena (m) *code = runcræft (m) *colour = færbu (f) *command = bebod (n) *complex instruction set = eacentyhtingheap (m/f) *compress = gelytlian (wv), gescrincan (sv) *compression = lytlung (f) *computer-aided design = rimerefroforlicu agrafung (f) *computer account = clystregemet (n) *concatenation = onracenteagung (f) *configuration = foreadihtung (f) *connection = geoc (n), gespang (n) *copy = bewrit (n) *copy, to = bewritan (sv) *cut and paste = sniðan and clifian (wv) D *daisy chain = dægeseageracenteah (f) *data = gecyþnessa (f pl) *database = gecyþneshord ''(m/n)'' *date = tælmearc (f) *debug = aswapan buggan (sv) *default setting = frumstaðol (m) *define = amearcian (wv) *delete = astrican (sv) *desktop = weorcbordtop (m) *directory = ymbfeng (m) *directory path = ymbfengpaþ (m) *dot = prica (m) *download = ofdunehladan (v) *drag and drop = dragan and dreopan (v) E - F *emoticon = æmettigbrægentacn (n) *encryption = ingedigolung (f) *error = dwola (m), woh (n) *error message = dwolabodung (f) *field = feld (m) *file = geweorc (m) or ymele (f) *file protection = geweorcmund (f) or ymelemund (f) *file-sharing = geweorcdæling (f) *to file = hordian *firewall = fyrweall (m) *folder = ymbfeng (m) *folder path = ymbfengpaþ (m) *font = stæfgecynd (n/f) *fragmentation = styccetodælednes (f) *freeware = freowaru (f) *freeze = freosan (v) *frozen = freorig, hrimigheard (adj) *full duplex mode = fulltwifealdhad (m) G - J *glitch = gesca (m) *graphical = onlicneshreðig (adj) *gray scale = hasufagstæpegang (m) *half duplex mode = healftwifealdhad (m) *handshake = handfæstnung (f) *icon = tacn (n) *image = onlicnes (f) *incompatibility = samodgeflit (n) *input = inputung (f) *input, to = inputian (v) *insert = anbestingan (v) *interactive = betwuxdædlic (adj) *interface = betwuxonsien (fn), betwuxsceawung (f) *internal = inweardlic (adj) *interpreter = intrahtere (m) *intuitive = brægenwelwillende, eaðræde (adj) *jargon = fættgereord (f), idelgylp (n) *job queue = weorctægl (m) K - L *keystroke = cægsweng (m) *killer application = cwildrofgefremming (f) *link = hlenca (m), hlence (f) *link, to = geþeodan (wv) *log in = ingelogian (wv) *log out = utgelogian (wv) *loop = efthwyrfendcnotta (m) M - N *macro = gehendebebod (n) *menu = cyrehlæder (f) *message = ærende (n), stefn (m) *mode = had (m) *mouse pointer = musgad (f) *newsgroup = spellgemot (n) *null value = nanwihtweorð (n) O - R *online = onstigende (adj) *on line = on upastignesse (f) *operating system = rihtendgesamnung (f) *optical character recognition = eagsynestæfcunnung (f) *option = cyre (m) *output = utputung (f) *output, to = utputian (v) *page = leaf (m), tramet (m) *parity = efenlicnes (f) *password = geleafnesword (n) *patch = claðflyhte (m) *permission = leaf (m) *pixel = leohtspecca (m) *platform = staðol (m), syll (f) *plug and play = ingedon and plegan (anv, w) *print = bewritan (sv) *privilege = sundorriht (n) *prompt = weccend (m), scyfeword (n) *programme = rungestreon (n) *programming = rungeweorc (n) *purge = þurhclænsian (wv) *quit = geendian (wv) *record = gesetnes (f) *reduced instruction set = læssatyhtingheap (m/f) *refresh = edniwian (wv) *relational database management = cneomæglicgifhordonweald (m) *remote host = feorrgiefa (m) *rename = onwendnamian (wv) *reply = andswaru (f) *reply, to = andswarian (wv) *resolution = swutolnes (f) *return = efthweorfan (sv) *return key = eftrynecæg (f) *root, root directory = wyrtrum (m) *run-time version = ierningtimacynn (n) S *screensaver = leohtspeccabordnergend (m) *scroll, to = ymelian (wv) *scrollbar = ymelerad (f) *search = gesecan (wv) *sector = læppa (m) *security = gefæstnung (f) *select = ceosan (sv) *send = sendan (wv) *session = gesittunghwil (f) *shareware = gedalwaru (f) *shell = sciell (f) *site licence = stowgeleafe (f) *smiley = grennung (f) *software = hnescewaru (f) *source code = frumregol (m) *spreadsheet = sprædleaf (m) *string = streng (m) *symbol = segn (mn), tacn (n) T - Z *translator = awendere (m) *transparent = glæshlutor (adj) *trash can = geswæpabinn (f) *tree structure = treogesteal (n) *troubleshooting = weagebetung (f) *truncation = cyrf (m) *upgrade = upgebetung (f) *upgrade, to = upgodian (wv), upgebetan (wv) *upload = uphladan (sv) *user-friendly = nyttendfreondlic (adj) *username = utfusnama (m) *vaporware = ecegehatenwaru (f), awatomorgenwaru (f) *virtual = neahtreowlic (adj) *virtual reality = neahtreowlicu swilcnes (f) *welcome message = gretingword (n) *wildcard = wildestæf (m) *window = eagðyrel (n) *word wrap = sceaftrihtedcyrrung (f) Internet A - D *bandwidth = bendbradnes (f) *bot = ? (m) **botnet = ? nettweorc (n) **spybot = totiend? (m) *broadband = bradbend *browser = ymbsceawere (m) *connectivity = geoctrumnes (f), gespangtrumnes (f) *contact = gehrinen *contact, to = gehrinan (v) *cookie = [rimeres]' cicel' (m), ymbsceawere runweorc (m) *cyberspace = steorarum (m) *dongle = wirleas geoc sticca, wirleas astrang sticca (m) *drop = drypan (v) E - F *electronic mail = hrædærendgewrit (n), lyftstefn (f) *file transfer protocol = dælgewrixlendebyrdnes (f) *frame = þyrel (n) *frequently asked questions = oftgeacsunge (f) H - L *hack = geðweran (sv) *hacker = searoanwada (m) *home page = hamleaf (m) *host = giefa (m) *html = html oððe oferwrit mearc gereord *hypertext = oferwrit (m) *IP address = aganrim (m) *keylogger = cægtotere (m) *link / hyperlink = hlenca *image = biliþ (f) *internet = eormennett (m), nett (m) *internet relay chat = eormennett gewosa embstemn (m, with adv) *lurker = sceadugenga (m) M - R *malware = bealu rungestreon (n) *moderator = motgerefa (m) *newsgroup = spellgemot (n) *pop-up = ahleapend (m) S - V *search agent = gangewifre (f), widgangolspyrigend (m) *secure connection = fæst geoc, fæst gestang *social media = midwist andgietu (f) *social site = midwist webbstede (m) *social networking = midwist '['on þæm genette]'' (f)'' *snailmail = snæglgewrit (n) *spam = geondspiwan (wv) *thread = ðræd (m) *troll = þyrs (m) *virus = unhælu (f), wælwyrm (m) W - Z *web = webb (n) *webmaster = webbhlaford (m), webbhlæfdige (f) *website = webbstede (m) *wiki = wici (m) *Wikipedia = Wicipædia (f) *worldwide web = woruldwidewebb (n) *worm = wyrm (m), swigescaða ''(m)'' Smart phones and tablets *app = rungestreon (n) *long-press = langþrycce *smartphone = searuspreca (m) *tablet = bredrimere (m) *to text = ærendian *text message = gewrit oððe ærendgewrit (n) *voicemail = stefnhord (m) Functions *brightness = beorhtnes (f) *caps lock = ? luc (n) *clipboard = spangbord (m) *customize = ? *delete = astrican (sv) *document = writ *find and replace = findan and geinnian, find and geinne (v-imperative) *function key = ærrend cæg (n) *help = help (f) *number lock = getæl luc (n) *preview = foreætywung (f) *property = had (f) *scroll lock = ymele luc (n) *set-up = foresett (v) *shift key = arwe cæg (n) *sleep = slæp (v-imperative) *square bracket = scyte wila (m) *tab = þoll cæg (f) (weaxbred þoll cæg, tabule þoll cæg) *volume = hludnes (f) Acknowledgement Thanks also to Carl T. Berkhout for most of this. Category:Language Category:Revival